1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety edge switch for power actuated devices such as automotive vehicle windows and, more specifically, to a safety edge switch manufactured as a single pass co-extrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional safety edge switch typically includes a carbon-filled elastomeric material which defines the outer peripheral portion thereof as taught by Beckhausen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,418. It has been determined that conductive elastomeric materials which feature a carbon filler are sensitive to environmental exposure and degrade rapidly losing their resiliency and electrically conductive properties. Therefore, there is a need for a seal which can provide an outer peripheral barrier that functions to define an environmental shield about the conductive portions as well as functions as a component of the safety seal assembly, thereby minimizing parts and extending the useful life thereof.